The Volturi's Secret
by Mia Foster
Summary: Allie watched as her family's car skidded on the ice and over the cliff and so did the Denali Clan. Eleazar is shocked when he finds out this young girl is unstoppable with her powers and when he finds out more. But what do they do? Hand her to the Volturi? Keep her? Send her away? Or will she win their hearts and stay with them as their true daughter she knows she is.


1.

I sat in the car humming along to the radio like the total music geek I was when the car suddenly stopped. I looked out of the window but we couldn't be at the new house yet we were just on another dangerously slippery road. The car had broken down. My dad got out of the unreliable old Chevy and told us to start trying to push start it to a house further up and I sighed and got out to help him. He was overweight and couldn't climb up the stairs let alone get this thing moving.

I walked to the back and it luckily it moved a few feet and the engine got going again we walked back round and just as I was about to open the door, my bro thought it would be funny to make me walk up to the house up at the top. Ha ha ha hilarious-not. They were all warm and cosy whereas I was freezing and wet from the cold damp snow.

When we got to the top I saw how beautiful the house was, the roof was all uneven and zigzagged and the walls were light brown wood and covered in large windows, they was a stone chimney as well which just finished it all off. I gasped at the houses beauty and then at the people who came out of it, they was a man with dark hair, pale unhealthy skin and golden eyes a women was beside him who also had dark hair and golden eyes. Then they were three other women who had blond hair and again pale skin and gold eyes. They were all by far the most beautiful people I had ever seen it shocked me so.

"Can we help you?" the man asked

"Our car keeps breaking down and I was wondering if we could use you phone to get some help as we have no phone signal" I asked in my most polite voice.

"Of course it's just through here" he replied

"Thank you, I hope i…" I started as I heard our car skid on the ice and start sliding towards the edge of the cliff. I watch painfully as it tipped over the edge and I ran as fast as I could even though I knew they were no chance of saving my family now. I screamed as I felt a pair of cold, hard arms wrap around my body and pull my back. I screamed louder and thrashed about but they did not let go only hold me tighter. I heard the deafening crash of it hit the forest floor hundreds of metres below and I fell limp in the stranger's arms and cried, no that's an understatement I more like screamed.

I felt the arms unlock around me and I slid to the cold floor and pulled my legs to my chest and hid my face, I was embarrassed and cold and upset and I wanted to go home. I wanted to curl up in my bed and never wake up. Why did I deserve all of this? If it's because of my stupid gifts then they can take them, I don't want them and I never asked for them. I only want to be a normal girl who has a normal family and a normal life. Whatever the definition of normal is anyway.

About five minutes past before I saw the brown haired women come and sit in front of me. I lifted my tear stained face to look at her and she was even more pretty than I remembered, she smiled at me and I tried to smile back but I don't think it worked very well.

"I'm Carmen, what is your name?" She asked

"Allie" I whispered

"How old are you Allie and what's your last name?"

"I'm thirteen but I have many last names I have Davies, Smith, Dales but I usually use Volturi"

She gasped and I wondered why but then the rest of her family came over and she helped me to stand up.

"You're not related to Aro Volturi are you?" one of the blonds asked.

"err rim not sure my mum and dad didn't talk about anyone it was just…..us" I answered "they always say were different from the rest and we cannot see them"

They all stayed silent and so did I when I realised I had no one to turn to, when I realised the only people I knew were dead. I felt something wet roll down my cheek and gasped, I had NEVER cried, it just wasn't me but soon they were flowing freely and I couldn't stop them. I wondered what would happen to me, would I be put in care? I hated the sound of that I had heard the system was cruel and urgh the thought of being fostered made me shudder.

"I'm Kate and this is Tanya, Irina, Eleazar and of course Carmen" The beautiful straight blond said "don't cry though I will look after you, come on inside its must be freezing out here"

I frowned at her choice of words 'must be freezing' it is freezing out here surely she could feel that she had less on than me! But I did not say anything instead I followed her into their amazing home, blinded by tears though I struggled to see its beauty only blurriness. She guided me to a cream sofa and I obediently sat down, I was in no mood to argue.

They all sat opposite apart from Kate who stayed next to me, she was kind and I could tell I would like her best. They were all smiling but they were curious it was very obvious.

"Why are you in Denali? Not many people move here and to be honest I'm very curious as to who you are" Eleazar said

"yes I suppose you are right so I should probably start at the beginning. From when I was born I could do strange things, my skin would glow silver all the time and I could control matter, which means I could put thing together, pull thing apart, move things and I am still learning of new powers today. When I was younger I was really dangerous I would blow up the entire house in just one tantrum but over the years I have learned to control it better but I still lose it when I am angry. We have to move when that happens or else I would probably be turned into a lab experiment and a couple of weeks ago…." I took a deep breath and prayed they wouldn't hate me "My best friend was being bullied and I was so angry I, I, I really lost it I shattered all the school building windows and then I" I struggled to continue so in barely a whisper I said "I killed her, I blew her up, I told myself she deserved but she didn't, I'm a murderer"


End file.
